A Love Only To Be Imagined
by Marik chan
Summary: Marik the leader of his band is in love with the leader from the other band,Bakura.But does Bakura love him?Depressed Marik trys to kill himself.The fight between 2 bands for fame fortune and forbidden love.But is fame really worth everything in the end?
1. Reason

**Title: A Love Only To Be Imagined**

**By: Marik chan**

**Type:Romance/Drama **

**Pairings: Not telling!!! (Smile)**

**Rated: R**

**Summary: The fight between 2 bands for fame and fortune and forbidden love. But is fame really worth everything in the end?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs from Hoobastank and Jimmy eat world**

**Note:This story is a Yaoi! That means a male/male relationship! You don't like it then don't read! Flames are not allowed! Suggestions are welcome!**

**These things here ,Muahaha , indicate thoughts. "Muahaha" Speaking. There are no mindlinks in this story sorry! Xxxxxxxxx a bunch of these little x'S means a change in scenery!**

**Ages:**

**Marik: 18**

**Mokuba: 16**

**Duke: 18**

**Yami Marik: 17**

**Bakura: 19**

**Joey: 16**

**Mai: 20**

**Yami: 19**

**Yugi: 16**

**Chapter 1 Reason**

„**And so I have to say before I goooooo..." Marik between the many heads watched as the tall slightley purple haired boy sung his lungs out. "That I just want you to knooooowwww, I found a reason for meeeee, to change who I used to beeee...." the chains hanging from his worn out ripped and torn blue jeans jangeld as he clutched the microphone in has hands and walked back and forth jumping to the rythem of the music while singing the chorus. His black and white stripped shirt was torn as well and the 3 buttons were opened revealing a bit of his chest. The teens chucks were also black and worn out. He was perfect! The tiger like eyes burning with desire as he poured his heart out to the crowd. Above his right eye hung a small silver hoop. Bakura...Bakura Ryou was his name. "A reason to start over neeeeewwwwww, and the reason is youuuuuu."**

**He knew it was wrong to be here at the concert but he had to see him again. His heart ached when he didn't, and he never missed a show. The band was excellent! A real concurrens for his band. **

**Your Worst Nightmare. It fit so much to Bakura and yet he was Mariks all time favorite dream. **

**Bakura saw from the corner of his eyes the golden haired boy again. This made him so happy and excited that he put more effort into singing. The boy was so fasinating althouth they were supposed to be enemys. What was his name again? Marik...Marik Ishtar. The singer from The End Of The Road. Bakura had seen all of his concerts even though his bandmates had strictly forbidden it. They didn't know though, no one did and no one knew the secret he carried inside. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later that night...**

**After the concert Marik made his way home but stopped in his tracks as he heard the screeching of tires on the street. He turned around to find the scource and saw Bakura sitting in a black dodge viper. ALONE!! Mariks stomach jumped immidiatley at the sight. "Hey pretty!" Bakuras deep voice trailed through his ears. "Hi..." he replied shyly. "Want a ride?" Bakura asked grinning. Marik looked around before nodding and jumping in the passanger seat. "Hold on tight pretty!" Bakura said as Marik put on the seatbelt. **

**Together they sped off down the half lighted up road. Bakura concentrating on the street and Marik watching him cautiously out of the corner of his eye. The music was turned low but still loud enough to be heard. It was Hoobastank. ,This must be one of Bakuras favorite bands..., Marik thought. "Do your band mates know you're here?" Bakura asked "What? Um...no." "Good!" "Why?" "Curious are you pretty?" Marik blushed slightley embarassed. Bakura smiled at his achievment .**

**Bakura turned the music a little louder as the song "Reason" came on smiling over at Marik who slowley smiled back. "This is for you pretty." He said softley starting to sing as he rolled down the window. You could tell he had a huge passion for music. Marik blushed scarlet as the tiger eyed boy sang for him. "I wish I could take it all away and be the one that catches all your tears..." Marik pulled up enough courage and started to sing along "And the reason is youuuuuuuuu and the reason is youuuuuu!!!!" Bakura smiled taking Mariks hand in his and immidiatley Marik felt a surge shoot through his body. His heart stood in his throat and he found it unbelievably hard to breathe as Bakura looked at him. He started to sing again and face the road still holding his hand. ,O Bakura...,.**

**As they reached his house Bakura got out and walked over to Mariks side of the car opening the door. "Come pretty." He said extending out his hand. Marik took it and Bakura pulled him out of the car and very close to him so their faces were only inches apart. "So pretty your home now." you walk me to the door?" Marik asked, immidiatley feeling stupid. ,What kind of question was that?!, he mentally kicked himself. Bakura smiled "Ofcourse." He took his pretty by the hand and led him to the front door. Marik smiled "Thankyou Ba," warm, soft, moist lips pressed against his fiercly as he was pushed against the door and his hands were held up over his head as the kiss turned into a passionate lip locking embrace. "Mmmm..." Marik moaned deep into the kiss. **

**After another few seconds Bakura pulled slowley away letting the shocked scarlet teen go. "Goodnight pretty." He said as he walked down the sidewalk to his car. Marik stood back surprised as he put a finger up to his lips. They were still moist from the kiss and warm. Bakura looked at him out of the window and smiled "Hey pretty! You gonna stand there all night or are you gonna go inside soon so I know your safe." Marik looked at him for a moment before smiling and going inside. Bakura grinned and drove off the tires screeching again. He turned on Jimmy Eat World "Sweetness" and went off home happy that he finally tasted his pretty.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marik awoke with his face burning. He brought up a finger to his lips and looked out of the window "A dream...it was just a dream..." he sieghed heavily. "Damn!" he swore. ,Why did it have to be a dream?... Bakura..., he thought to himself ,Ah am I kidding myself! He probably hates me just like the others because were his concurrence!, This whole band battle thing was really getting on his nerves! Ever since a profi came to them to check out how they were and offerd to make them a contract everything went haywire! The guy could only give one band the contract to become big and famouse and he couldn't decide between Your Worst Nightmare and The End Of The Road. Since then they were against each other playing their brains out for the contract. Batteling until the bloody end, his bandmates would always say.**

**His band had 4 other members Yami Marik the guitar player, Duke the drummer, Mokuba the second guitar player and him as the singer. Together they made The End Of The Road. Bakuras band was made out of 5 members. Yami the guitar player, Yugi the keyboard player, Mai the second guitar player, Joey the drummer and his secret love, Bakura the singer. Ever since he first saw the sexy teen he immidiatly became butterflys in his stomach. He couldn't tell anyone though because of that stupid contract battle. Marik didn't want to do it but he couldn't just give up his music for a love that would never exsist. But he loved the tiger eyed teen so much. It sometimes broke his heart that the love in his dreams would never become reality and he sometimes became depressions from it.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bakura ly awake in bed. He just couldn't sleep. The blonde was there again. He knew he would come before the concert but it still sent butterflys flying in his stomach. But why was he there? Surley he didn't feel the sameway about him. He was probably spying so he could report it all to his bandmates so they could make any improvements. But...the boy fascitnated him somehow. Those lavender eyes didn't seem that innocent and that body of his. Gods was it sexy and hot! It made the water run together in his mouth everytime he saw it. And that voice of his was haunting his dreams. He would do anything to steal a kiss from those soft lips. But how the hell was he supposed to do that when the 2 bands were fighting over a contract. The contract ment something to him but so did Marik. They even got into real street fights because of it. Was fame worth of it all? He only knew one thing and that was that no one was allowed to find out about his love. He would kill himself first ! But if the blonde kept showing up he had no idea if he could hold it back much longer! The only reason he sung "Reason" from Hoobastank that night was because he knew Marik was there and the text fit to him so well. **

**Everything hurt inside of him when he critizied the band and got into fights with them. He couldn't bare it but if he showed his feelings his band would suspect something and that could make everything worst.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**For anyone who doesent know the song Reason from Hoobastank ill write the text!!!**

**Title: Reason**

**From: Hoobastank**

**Album: The reasons**

**Im not a perfect persoooonnnn **

**Theres many things I wish I didn't doooooo **

**But I continue learning **

**I never ment to do those things to yooouuuu **

**And so I have to say before I goooooo**

**That I just want you to knoooowwww**

**I found a reason for meeeeee**

**To change who I used to beeeeee**

**A reason to start over neeewwwww**

**And the reason is youuuu**

**Im sorry that I hurt you**

**Its something I must live with everyday**

**And all the pain I put you throoooouuuuugh**

**I wish that I could taaake it all awaaayyy**

**And be the on that catches all your teeaars**

**That's why I need you to heeeaaarrr**

**I found a reason for meeeee**

**To change who I used to beeeee**

**A reason to start over neeeewwwww**

**And the reason is yoooooouuuuuu (3x)**

**Im not a perfect persooonnnnn**

**I never ment to do those things to yooouuuu**

**And so I have to say before I goooooo**

**That I just want you to knoooooowwwww**

**I found a reason for meeeeee**

**To change who I used to beeeee**

**A reason to start over neeeeeewwwwww**

**And the reason is youuuuu**

**I found reason to shoooowwwwww**

**The side of me you didn't knooooowwwww**

**A reson for all that I dooooooooo**

**And the reason is you**

**It just fit so good to the problem the two are having!!! Hope you liked chapter 1! Before posting chapter 2 I want atleast 3 reviews!!!**

**(Smiles) Pretty please with sugar on top!!!!**

**Marik chan **


	2. Could It Be?

**Title:A Love Only To Be Imagined**

**By: Marik chan**

**Type:Romance/Drama**

**Pairings: Not telling!!! (Smile)**

**Rated: R**

**Summary: The fight between 2 bands for fame and fortune and forbidden love. But is fame really worth everything in the end?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs from Hoobastank and Slipknot!**

**Note:This story is a Yaoi! That means a male/male relationship! You don't like it then don't read! Flames are not allowed! Suggestions are welcome!**

**These things here ,Muhahaha , indicate thoughts. "Muahaha" Speaking. There are no mindlinks in this story sorry! Xxxxxxxxx a bunch of these little x'S means a change in scenery!**

**MC: Allright its time to take a moment to thank my reviewers.**

**Yami Marik chan: Yeah just hurry up and get to the story!!**

**MC: Well somebody wants to move on huh?**

**Yami Marik chan: Yeah well...maybe I like this story...**

**MC: You do? (chibi figure with huge eyes and stars)**

**YMC: (bonks her on the head) Move it!!**

**Thanks to...**

**Chibi B Channie: Yup! Once again a new fic! Its going well though! And ofcourse the world famouse couple Bakura and Marik!!! Yeah!!**

**Kotori-chan: Yeah! MY favorite couple too! That's why they are the stars in most of my fics!!**

**BloodyNIght: Glad you liked it! About time you started reviewing again!!**

**Y.Bakura/Y.Malik fan: Well its true that Yami Marik is stronger than Marik but Marik just makes a better band leader and I like the pairing Marik and Bakura. That's why I made him band leader. Sorry...**

**Chapter 2 Could it be...?**

„**Come on Marik whats your problem?!"Mokuba asked shoving him. "Im sorry guys I didn't get much sleep last night." It was true he was up all night pondering about all the stupid stuff they were going through. "Hey comeon don't worry about it were gonna get that contract!" Mokuba said now in a soft tone. "Yeah..." Marik said almost too quiet. "Lets practice another 15 minutes and grab a bite to eat!" Duke said. Before anyone could say anything Dukes stomach growled loudley. "Oops." He said scratching his head sheepishly.**

"**Mokuba you gonna give me back up?" Marik asked smiling. "Sure thing!" "Allright Slipknot Spit it out! 1...2...3...!" They started playing, Marik letting the music sink into him while Mokuba sang the first few lines before he shouted into the mic. Yami Marik was happy to see that he was finally concentrated. **

"**SPIT IT OUT!!!"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Walking down Domino City to the pizza parlor the topic Marik hated popped up. **

"**So guys how long do you think it will take until we get the contract?" Duke asked as he threw on his black trenchcoat. "Well Your Worst Nightmare had a concert yesterday im sure Mr. Barton was there. So that means we have to get started on our concert!" Mokuba said. "I'll say! Yami Marik joined in. **

"**Hey Marik what do you say?" "What um...yeah sure...maybe...next month?" "Next month?! We cant afford that we gotta do it in 3 weeks!" Yami Marik said shocked that he wasnt up to it like the others. "But we don't know what were gonna sing yet. We have to put something together first." "Aww comeon Marik that only takes a week!" They reached the pizza parlor and all stepped inside one by one. **

"**I didn't know that they allowed dogs in here!" They heard a familiar voice from the side. They all turned to see them all. All five of them sneering at them. **

**The person that spoke was called Yami, Yami Atemu dressed, as usual in all leather. The pointy burgundy haired boy grinned, near him his boyfriend Yugi with partner look expect for the blonde spikes. **

"**Hm that's funny I didn't know that they let rats in here!" Mokuba sneered as he sat down at a table far away from them, the others joining him. They ordered a pizza and waited. "My god I cant eat with the stinking muts in here! I have to throwup!" Bakura said loud enough for the others to hear but immidiatley regreted it as he saw Marik staring at him with those bright lavender eyes.**

"**That's it..." Marik said shaking. "WHY DON'T YOU GO SOMEWHERE ELSE THEN?! WE DON'T NEED YOUR GUYS SMART ASS COMMENTS AND TO BE HONEST I CANT SEE YOUR FACES EITHER!!!!" He shouted angurly as he stood up. The surprising thing was he didn't look at Bakura when he said it he looked at all the others. Just not him. But why?**

"**Come on you guys lets go." Marik said standing up to leave. "But the pizza..." Duke started. "We can eat somewhere else!" "Hm."**

**They all stood up to leave and were almost out the door until Yami Marik was hit with a slice of Pizza on the back of his head. As it slowly fell off he turned to glare at who threw it. Joey Wheeler was banging his fists on the table laughing his head off with the others. "Why you little punk!!" Yami Marik went over practicly tearing Joey out of the seat and holding him up by the shirt collar. "You dirtbag!" He shouted punching the amber eyed boy in the face.**

**Before the others could jump Yami Marik the manager came over.**

"**TAKE IT OUTSIDE BOYS!" Yami Marik dragged the boy behind him outside as the others followed.**

**Once outside Yami Marik was unstopable as he threw punches left and right at the helpless boy in his grip. **

**Finally Yami jumped in to help his friend. "Oh no you don't!" Marik jumped in as well. Mokuba did so too and they started to pound the two to the ground. Yugi couldn't bare to see his boyfriend being beaten up like a helpless child so he decided to jump on top of Marik and pound on his back and head. "You little rat!!" Marik cried pulling the boy off of his back slamming him to the ground. Before you knew it all the others jumped in except for Mai who hated street fights. **

**Another street fight begun and no one was soft on the other.**

**While fighting each other Marik stood up to get some ground and catch his breath wiping away the blood from his nose. As he looked up he saw Bakura standing in front of him. He didn't want to fight the teen but he couldn't show his weakness and feelings. Not here! Not now! **

**Before he could react the tiger eyed teen jumped on Yami Marik and started to pound him. Why did he spare him? Did he think he was too weak to take him on? Marik was somewhat relieved but it still wonderd him. **

**Before he could think further he was being thrown on the rough asphalt, a heavy weight on top of him as he was pinned to the ground and fiercly punched in the face. Bakura taking notice of this wanted to jump on his bandmate so bad but couldn't. So he took the boy he was thrashing at and threw it at the two and made it look like as if he was just trying to get rid of the sappling. Yami Marik collided with Yami throwing him off of Marik.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That night Marik lay in his room listning to Hoobastank "Reason". He just couldn't get the song out of his head. And he had to think a few things over. Why didn't Bakura attack him? Come to think of it Bakura never hit him. And Marik never hit Bakura. He didn't want to hit Bakura. **

**He could have jumped me today so easily but he didn't.**

"**I don't understand it..." He sieghed hugging a pillow to his chest once again a wave of deppression filling his body.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bakura was laying on his roof at that moment thinking things through as well. He once again protected the blonde as much as he could without anyone noticing but he was sure Marik was asking himself why the hell he jumped someone else at that moment. Why was he doing it anyway? He was fighting for a love that would never become reality or even be close to existing. **

**He sieghed heavily before looking up at the stars again. **

**He was fighting for a love only to be imagined.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing the last time! Hope you guys give me three positve reviews again!!**

**Until next Friday!!!**


	3. Shared Pain

Title:A Love Only To Be Imagined

By: Marik chan

Type:Romance/Drama

Pairings: Not telling!!! (Smile)

Rated: R

Summary: The fight between 2 bands for fame and fortune and forbidden love. But is fame really worth everything in the end?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs from Korn Somebody Someone or Get Low from the East Side Boys or Reason from Hoobastank!!

Note:This story is a Yaoi! That means a male/male relationship! You don't like it then don't read! Flames are not allowed! Suggestions are welcome!

These things here ,Muhahaha , indicate thoughts. "Muhahaha" Speaking. There are no mindlinks in this storysorry! Xxxxxxxxx a bunch of these little x'S means a change in scenery!

MC: Ok I can see this story isnt running to well...allthough this is my favorite story I have written! But im gonna do the same thing I do with my other storys...just post!! But now I wanna thank thos of you who did review!!

BloodyNight: Aww...that was cute!! Im glad you liked it so much!! Im trying hard on this one! Until then keep on squeeling lol!!!

Chibi B-channie: Once again thankyou for that awesome review!! That's not the last fight and there will be worst!! But I do need all the luck I can get!!

Chapter 3 Shared pain

"I cant stand the love you win! Im just watching you and I don't know what to do..." Mokuba cranked up the volume as Korns Somebody Someone came on as he sang along.

Mokuba was the only one with a car, a silver porsch so he drove him and his bandmates to school. As he got there Your Worst Nightmares fan club was all huddeld around them mostly girls and some punks.

"Ts just look at them all! As if theyre celebertys already!"

As they got out of the car a group of people rushed over to them.

"Here we go again." Marik sieghed.

They fought their way into the school and split up into their classes.

"Hey Marik!" Ryou came over to him.

"Hey Ryou. Hows it going?" He asked the shy teen. Why the hell he looked almost like Bakura he didn't know but he stopped taking notice of it anyway so who cared. "OK I guess...I didn't finish my homework yesterday though...what if I get a bad grade Marik?!"

Marik looked up at the teen. He had on light blue jeans, a beige sweater and under it a white shirt, his normal sneakers the same messy hair. "Aww comeon Ryou! Give me a break! Just because you didn't do your homework one time doesnt mean your gonna flunk!" Marik said laughing.

"Yeah but homework counts!"

"Ryou...relax you only missed it one time out of what? A hundred?"

"A hundred and thrityone to be correct." Ryou stated. Marik looked at him stunned for a moment before continuing. "So that doesent mean your gonna lose you're A!" Ryou looked slightly nervouse but believed his best friend all the same. "Al...Alright..." He said taking his seat next to him. Marik chuckled one more time before the teacher entered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After class they all met in their usual spot to talk about whatever. "Let me guess you guys got into another fight yesterday?" Odion asked coming over to them as he scanned each one over.

"Oh yeah! And we really showed it to them this time!" Mokuba prodded. Odion looked over at the other band who looked pretty much the same damaged. "When are you guys planning to do your next concert?" Ryou asked.

"Hm well we though in about 3 weeks."

"3 weeks really? Do you have it all planned?"

"Not really were still thinking..." Yami Marik mumbeld.

"Why don't you guys plan that today?" Duke said.

"Why don't you help?" Yami Marik asked.

"I have a date today!" He said proudley. "With who?!" They all asked at once. "With Serenity Wheeler!"

"WHAT?!!"

"Yup!"

"How the hell did you do that?!"

"Well I have my connections!" Duke said grinning slyly. The others glared at him because they liked Serenity as well. Well all except for Marik ofcourse. "Does Joey know?" He asked. "Hell no!" Duke said with wide eyes.

They all looked over to the other band where Tristan and Seto had joined them. Mariks eyes fixated themselfs on Bakura.

Once again he was wearing a pair of ripped and worn out jeans that dragged on the asphalt as he walked this time in dark blue, a black belt with spikes not sitting in the loops instead hanging around his bottom area. The same beat up old shoes and a blue and white stripped t shirt covered by a leather trenchcoat that looked pretty beat up and hung only down to his knees. The silver hoop still in his right eyebrow. As Bakura turned around he quickly turned back to the others turning slightly red as he realized he was staring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

,Was he staring at me?, Bakura asked himself as he looked at the slightly embarassed boy. He looked so cute when he was embarassed. And what he was wearing today was far beyond sexy. He had on a beige pair of pants that sat snuggley around his behind showing how nice and firm it was. The black muscle shirt hugging his well formed chest.

Bakura got a good look at those sexy tanned arms covered in golden braclets.

"BAKURA!!!" Joey yelled jumping around in front of his face. "What ARE you staring at?"

"Um...10,000 ways to kill the blonde." Bakura lied.

"Oh!" Joey backed off.

,He had to find out when The End Of The Road were planing their next concert. He had to sneak his way there again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Yami Marik and Mokuba met up with Marik to discuss the concert.

"Well if we want to do the concert in 3 weeks we might as well get to work then!" Yami Marik said plopping down on the couch and pulling out a notebook and pen towards him.

"What do we start with?"

"Well I suggest we say a few words to the fans first." Mokuba said.

"Hm...like what?"

"I don't know something funny maybe." Marik said.

"Why don't we make fun of the people who waste their money on those glowing necklaces and braclets!" Yami Marik said. Everyone looked at him funny.

"What? It was only a suggestion!"

"Hm well I guess we could do it for fun." Mokuba said as Yami Marik scribbeld it down.

"OK then we need a song to start the show off with."

"I say we play hard stuff the whole way through!" Mokuba grinned.

"Hm not a bad idea Moki!" Yami Marik said holding up his hand for a high five. Marik thought about it and agreed "Well then we can try out Spit it out from Slipknot." He suggested.

Yami Marik scribbeld it down, "How many songs do we wanna sing?" He asked. "Hmm...10?"

"10?!"

"Aw comeon guys you want that contract don't you!" Marik said regretfully. He hated bringing it up but he didn't feel like sitting here all night discussing the concert. He wanted to be alone in his room.

"Fine 10!"

"Second song Refused with Hook, Line and Sinker!" Mokuba suggested.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Marik asked.

"What ill give you backup!"

"Great..."

Yami Marik smirked "How about Jimmy Eat World with Sweetness?"

"That'll work that's not too much screaming." Marik sieghed with relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 10 o'clock the guys left, finally leaving Marik to be home alone.  
He went up to his room and layed on the bed turning on the song Reason again. "Finally alone..." He sieghed to himself enjoying it. He looked around his room. It was a pretty simple room. The walls were covered with some posters from favorite bands and his desk was literd with school papers. He still had a report to do but just couldn't get to it. Everytime he tried his emotions took over him and then his thoughts drifted to Bakura. Depressions were starting to take over as well. But he would never show it in front of people and never in front of his bandmates! He clutched his pillow again and inhaled the smell of apple shampoo deeply. "I wish I didn't have to share this pain alone..." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time Bakura was out with the guys and Mai. All sitting in his black dodge viper, windows rolled down and the song get low on full blast.

They were all laughing and having a good time when Bakura suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through his body. His eyes widend in shock. The others were too buisy fooling around and goofing off to notice it. He felt a burning desire of love in his heart and the craving of Marik.

What was happening?

"BAKURA!!!!!" Bakura was torn away out of thought as the others shouted to him that the light was green. He felt normal again and looked down at himself before driving off. He felt somewhat like this before but not like this and not so surprising at once.

,Damn! Why did they have to be against each other! If they werent he would have taken the blonde the first chance he got! But noooo the damn contract was forcing them to become more apart that he could take.,

"TO THE WINDOOOOOOWWWWWW TO THE WILD!!!"

The others sang along moving their bodys to the beat in the car.

Bakura decided to think about it later and enjoy the fun before he ruined everyones night.

"Get low get low get low!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MC: OK so Bakura listens to rap to...it doesent really fit to his chatacter but hey a little OOC is ok right?

YMC. A little...?

MC: OK a lot...

YMC: Once again...STUPID HIKARI!!!!!


	4. Street Fights And Races

Title:A Love Only To Be Imagined 

**By: Marik chan**

**Type:Romance/Drama**

**Pairings: Not telling!!! (Smile)**

**Rated: R**

**Summary: The fight between 2 bands for fame and fortune and forbidden love. But is fame really worth everything in the end?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song P.O.D's Alive**

**Note:This story is a Yaoi! That means a male/male relationship! You don't like it then don't read! Flames are not allowed! Suggestions are welcome!**

**These things here ,Muhahaha , indicate thoughts. "Muahaha" Speaking. There are no mindlinks in this chapter sorry! Xxxxxxxxx a bunch of these little x'S means a change in scenery!**

**Marik chan: Look whos back!**

**Yami Marik chan: So who cares?**

**Marik chan: No one really but oh well…this time I can only thank 1 reviewer because I only got one…this story isint running to well.**

**Yami Marik chan: Who wants to read some nuts depressions?**

**Marik chan: Mariks in love…**

**Yami Marik chan: So?**

**Marik chan: You have no idea how hard that is when you love somebody that's supposed to be your worst enemy!**

**Yami Marik chan: That's what you think…**

**Marik chan: Are you in love?**

**Yami Marik chan: NO!  
**

**Marik chan: OK OK it was only a question. So anyways…thanks to**

**Jou: Well yes Marik likes Bakura and Bakura likes Marik but neither of them know it! You see? And that's whats eating Marik. Because he thinks Bakura hates him! Theres a lot of competion between the two bands!**

**Chapter 4 Street fights and races**

**Saturday morning Bakura woke up pretty early. Hell it was 9 o'clock! Usually he would wake up at around 2 pm. He tried sleeping some more but gave it up quickly. He stood up stretching and searched his messy room for something to wear. He eventually found a black pair of jeans worn out and torn like all his other jeans and a white muscle shirt. "That'll have to do." He said going downstairs and opening the refrigerator. "SHIT! Empty!" He slammed it shut. "I guess I'll just have to go to McDonalds then." He said going back upstairs and into the bathroom to washup.**

**Coming back down fully clothed and washed up he grabbed his keys and left.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marik awoke with his eylids practicly sticking together. He rubbed them free feeling the dried up tear stains from yesterday. He had been crying. Over something that could only be imagined. The love between him and Bakura.He turned to look at his nightstand. In it was a dagger. He kept it in there just in case somebody broke into his house. But now he was beginning to see another use for it. He slowly stood up dragging himself to the nightstand and opening the first drawer pulling out the silver blade. He stared at it reflecting himself in it. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bakura drove down the street to McDonalds. Hungry as ever! He had to eat something before band practice. He knew he would pass his prettys house but thought to himself that he was probably still asleep. Sometimes he would drive by and park near the house just to see what his pretty was doing. "Hmmm…" He thought. "Ah what the heck! My stomach can wait 5 minutes!" He said parking in front of the house and looking up into the windows.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marik held the knife to his wrist and was thinking about doing it. He thought it over. If he did it now he would be rid of all the pain and maybe be trapped in a dream world where Bakuras and his love could exsist.But on the other hand he would be giving in to his emotions and loosing everything he worked so hard for. He couldn't do it! He went to the drawer ripping it open and throwing the dagger back inside quickly slamming it shut and opened his window not looking outside as Bakura quickly ducked. He went to the other side of the room grabbed his guitar and started to play letting the music sink in once again, to free himself from the depressions. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bakura listend to his pretty playing the electric guitar. He was good. Hell he was excellent! But why was he up so early? Bakuras stomach growled louder. He frowned at his stomach before starting the engine again and driving off.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Iiiii, I feel so alive! For the very first time and I think I can fly!!" Bakura sang into the microphone. They were playing in his garage. A few people from the neighborhood started to gather to watch. It was only practice but they still got a fan club visiting them.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mokuba drove by with Duke. "Ts! Would you take at look that! The idiots even let the people watch while practicing." Mokuba sneered.**

"**Hm! Well lets show them how much we love them!" Duke said throwing a tomatoe in his hand up and down.**

"**Great!" Mokuba smiled taking a tomatoe and rolling the windows down. **

"**WE LOVE YOU GUYS!!!" They shouted while throwing the tomatoes at them. Bakura got one on the head, Mai in her hair and Yugi on his shirt. The crowd turned to see the two blacked haired boys laughing their heads off. Bakura growled angurly before running towards the car. "WOAH SHIT!!!!" Mokuba rolled up the window stepping on the gas peadel. Bakura chased after them before remembering he had a car! Quickly pulling out his keys he ran back to his car as the others got in and sped off after the two. **

**He quickly got on their tale grinning like a manaic. Mokuba looked in the front mirror seeing the black dodge viper speed up behind them. "Duke it looks like we got a race coming up!" Mokuba grinned stepping on the gas peadel going on 220 mph. The two cars raced down the road at full speed. Mokoba twisting and turning into roads and paths but the dodge viper staying hot on his tail.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marik looked at the clock, 1 pm. He had been playing and writing notes down for a good 4 hours now! Well atleast it got his mind off of his feelings. "Hm…" Beginning to get bored he slipped into his clothes and boots and decided to take a walk. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mokuba and Bakura were now racing on a field on a dirt path. It was hard to see through the thick clouds of dust but Mokuba was leading all the same. "Muhahahaha! Were doing it Duke!" Mokuba called out gripping the wheel until his knuckels turned white. **

**Bakura clutched the wheel as well as he finally made it to pull up near the silver porsch. He grinned eavily as Duke glared at him. Bakura pulled to the right ready to smash into the side of the car but Mokuba also pulled to the right and took the lead again. "SHIT!!!" Bakura screamed. **

"**Are you trying to kill us all?!" Mai screamed from the backseat as Yugi held on tight to Yami. Bakura glared at the woman for a few seconds before slowing down. **

"**Thankyou!!" Mai said angurly sitting back. Bakura mumbeld something under his breath and started to drive off of the dirt path.**

**Mokuba looked back also slowing down. "WOOHHOOOO! We won!!" Mokuba shouted as he gave Duke a high five.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Everyone quickly got out of Bakuras car. "Man that was so sweet!" Joey said. Everyone glared at him except for Bakura. "Bakura are you crazy?! You scared the shit out of us!" Yami shouted angurly.**

"**You could of killed those 2! And us included!" Mai added in.**

**Bakura sneered at them before turning away. They starred at him for a moment before turning to leave. "We'll see you later Bakura, when you cool off!" Mai said taking her guitar.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marik walked through the green park looking at the sorroundings. It was really peaceful here and he was undisturbed for awhile.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Looki there whos going through the park!" Joey said to Yami. Yugi and Mai went home they were too angry at Bakura to hang out. "Hehehe the blond!" Yami snirred cracking his knuckels. **

"**Are you thinking what im thinking?" Joey asked. **

"**Oh yeah!" Together they walked towards Marik. **

"**Well well well looki here the singer from At The End Of The Road." They said standing in front of him. **

"**What the hell do you guys want?!" Marik sneered at them. **

"**I'd say this world is way too small for two bands! What do you say Wheeler?" Yami looked up at the amber eyed boy. **

"**Hm I agree!" He grinned as they stepped closer. Marik backed away two against one was way out of his league against these two. Yami and Joey had a sickening smile plasterd on there faces as they balled their fists and walked up to the golden haired boy.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Man you wouldn't believe it Yami Marik! He tried to ram into us with his dodge viper but we turned to the right and took the lead again and then all of the sudden they stopped and turned back around!!!" Mokuba was talking like a waterfall as he and Duke told Yami Marik about the race. **

"**Wait a second, slow down! You guys raced against Bakura?!"**

"**Yeah! And we won! I don't know I guess he just chickend out or something!!!" Duke stood proudly beside him. **

"**Were you guys trying to kill yourselfs or something??!!!" Yami Marik shouted. Both teens looked at him in shock. **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**You idiots cant just go car racing out on the streets like that!!"**

"**Aww come on YM! Nobody was out on the streets! Its Saturday people want to chill out at home!!" Mokuba said. **

"**Oh yeah?! And what if the cops caught your asses?!" **

"**Oh yeah…" **

"**Well there werent any so just chill out man." Duke said. Yami Marik waved his hands in the air letting himself fall on the couch. "Wheres Marik anyway?" He asked. **

"**Marik?" Both boys looked at each other. **

"**I don't know I havent seen him all day." Duke said. **

"**Neither have I." Mokuba said shrugging.**

"**Hm…"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Joey and Yami left a bloody and bruised Marik behind laughing at their achivement. They didn't look to good either a couple of bruises and scratches but that was nothing compared to what Marik looked like. He lay there sprawled out on the ground blood leaking from his nose and mouth. Scratched and bruised he couldn't move. Everything hurt and he was too tired to even keep his eyes open.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reaching Bakuras place they burst into the door laughing. "Hey Bakura you wouldn't believe what just happened man!" Joey laughed. **

"**What is it?" He asked in a bad mood as Yugi and Mai looked up at the two. **

"**We just beat the shit out of someone from At The End Of The Road!" **

"**I'll say hes near the end!" Joey said. **

"**What do you mean?" Bakura asked looking up at them with a death glare. **

"**You know the blonde one! The singer! What was his name…Marik!!Yeah that's it! We just kicked the living shit out of him!!!" Joey said grinning madly. Bakuras eyes grew wide as he stood up shaking with anger. **

"**YOU GUYS WHAT?!" **

"**Hey Bakura whats wrong?" Joey asked. **

"**Why the fuck did you hurt him?!" He grabbed Joey roughly by the shirt collar. **

"**Hey man whats wrong?" Yami asked coming over and freeing Joey from the vice grip. Bakura relized what he was doing and stopped before they suspected something. "Why didn't you kill the son of a bitch!" He ranted. Inside he sighed heavily praying that his pretty was OK. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**THERE HE IS!!!" Mokuba shouted running over to a still uncouncious Marik in the park. "MARIK!!!" Yami Marik ran over to the golden haired teen and immidiatly checked his pulse. "HES STILL ALIVE!" He shouted as the others came over. "Marik…hey Marik can you hear me?" Yami Marik asked slightley shaking him.**

"**Hmm…"**

"**Marik!" He said a little louder. Slowly the teen stirred, slightly opening his eyes feeling the sharp pains again. "Yami Marik?" He asked weakly. The guys stood over them sieghing with relief. "Which one of those bastards did this to you?!" **

"**It was…Yami and…Joey." **

"**Yami and Joey?! Both of them at the same time?!" Yami Marik growled fiercly as he picked up the bruised teen and carried him to Mokubas car. The guys looked at each other, each one nodding their heads thinking the same thing :Payback time!**


	5. Revenge And Lonliness

Title:A Love Only To Be Imagined 

**By: Marik chan**

**Type:Romance/Drama**

**Pairings: Not telling!!! (Smile)**

**Rated: R**

**Summary: The fight between 2 bands for fame and fortune and forbidden love. But is fame really worth everything in the end?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Reason from Hoobastank**

**Note:This story is a Yaoi! That means a male/male relationship! You don't like it then don't read! Flames are not allowed! Suggestions are welcome!**

**These things here ,Muhahaha , indicate thoughts. "Muahaha" Speaking. There are no mindlinks in this story sorry! Xxxxxxxxx a bunch of these little x'S means a change in scenery!**

**Marik chan: Hello eyerybody!! Thank you so much for the great reviews! **

**Chibi B-channie: Im sorry I forgot to review chapter 17! I still gotta do so! But I can tell you know I loved it! Although one question is still open but I'll right it in the review you'll soon to be getting hahaha! Ok anyway you know when I get to writing storys with Marik that hes always a angst magnet! Always the troubled and pained one!! But that's why I love him so much! Right?**

**Jou: Very bad huh? But what do you expect when there all after a contract that gives you a trip to hollywood and endless money?**

**Eye-Of-Misery: Glad that somebody knew the song! Its sooo cool! Heres some more revenge though! And ofcourse lots of music! And struggle! Love will come later! Im glad you like this story so much! Its not doing to good with reviews…(crys) And now its payback time!**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody!!! (hands out Pharao Yami plushies)**

Chapter 5 Revenge and lonliness 

**Sunday morning Marik awoke bandaged and in his bed. He sat up and looked around. No one was there. He was about to stand up to call one of the guys when he heard a loud crash down stairs.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**You asshole! Cant you do anything right?!" Yami Marik shouted at Duke while Mokuba rolled around on the floor laughing. **

"**What are you guys doing?" Marik asked coming into the kitchen. **

"**Preparing for our revenge." **

"**What revenge?" **

"**Well we wanna get Your Worst Nightmare back for what they did to you!" **

"**Today?!" **

"**Well yeah what did you expect?" Yami Marik said throwing him a water ballon. **

"**You guys what are in these?" He asked looking into it. **

"**Flour and water." Mokuba said. **

"**Great…" Marik rolled his eyes sitting down in a chair. **

"**Not only flour there is also hot sauce in some of them!" Duke laughed. **

"**I don't want to know what Serenity says to it all!" Marik smirked.**

"**Hahaha!" Duke laughed sarcasticly.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At that moment Bakura and his band were all at McDonalds eating. "You think they found Marik yesterday Yami?" Joey asked. Bakura slightley flinchend. **

"**Probably did! I bet there planning some sort of payback now." Mai said. **

"**Well I say bring it on!" Joey said clenching his fists. **

"**Those losers don't even know what payback is." Bakura said bored bighting into his burger. At that moment a rock flew into the window hitting Bakura in the back of the head. They all whipped around seeing the silver porsch standing on the parking lot. "Why those assholes!!" Bakura said angrly standing up while the others followed. **

"**Hey! You guys forgot to pay!!" The guy behind the register called but they were already heading out of the door. "Hey assholes! Follow us!" Yami Marik said throwing a water balloon with flour at them before Mokuba drove off. Joey sneered as he wiped the substance off his face growling at Bakura "Come on lets get them!!!"**

"**You guys arent going to chase after them with the car again?!" Mai asked furiously. **

"**Hell yeah we are!" Yami said. **

"**Without me!" Yugi said. **

"**But Yug," **

"**NO!" Mai and Yugi turned away leaving. **

"**Whats with them?" Joey asked. Bakura shrugged getting in the car.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mokuba sped off with the others down through Domino City, Bakura hot on his tail. "Mokuba were not racing against them!" Yami Marik snarled.**

"**No im just trying to find a place where we can kill them in silence!" **

**Turning into an old alley way Mokuba parked the car. Not one second later Bakaru did the same. Everyone got out of the car and the 2 bands faced each other.Yami and Joey snickerd at the golden blonde haired boy as they saw all his bruises and bandages. Marik glared at them fiercley. Bakura looked in shock at his pretty. He didn't expect to see him in this bad of a condition. Inwardly glarring at Joey and Yami he spoke. "You losers want pay back or something?" **

"**What does it look like? Your muts almost killed our friend!" Yami and Joey burst out laughing while Marik shook with rage. **

"**Too bad we didn't kill him!" Joey snirred. **

"**That's it!!!" Marik burst as he ran towards the group. Bakura stepped back in shock as the golden haired teen jumped on Yami and Joey. **

"**Come on!" Yami Marik said as they to ran forward.**

"**You sick bastards will pay for what you did to Marik!!" Yami Marik said as he hit Bakura in the face several times. **

"**Not if you pay first for trying to get our contract!!" He replied now sitting on top of Yami Marik and pounding him to the ground. Marik was busy with Joey ignoring the pain as some of his wounds reopened. Mokuba and Duke had Yami in their grip and were busy trying to strangle him.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Hey Mai you think the others are allright?" Yugi asked. **

"**I don't know Yugi. Bakura did look pretty angry and you know how he gets when his angry." **

"**But I think the others are pretty mad to for what they did to their singer." **

"**Well Yugi the only thing that counts now is the contract. We have to get it!" Mai said. **

"**I guess so…" Yugi sieghed allthough he didn't like the contract thing too much either.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**In your face!!" Yami Marik said as he stood over Bakura. Bakura looked up at him with clenched teeth a trickle of blood running down his chin. Duke and Mokuba stood up as well looking at the tri colored hair boy evily. Marik was to buisy rolling around on the ground with Joey. Mokuba, Duke and Yami Marik watched them giving the other 2 the chance to tackle them to the ground and start pounding on them. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**They fought until finally Mai, Yugi, Tristan and Seto showed up. "Enough!" Seto yelled grabbing Mokuba by the shirt collar. Yugi grabbed Yami from under Duke and pulled him up. "I suggest you guys give up!" Bakura sneered **

"**Seven against 4 really is out of your league or should I say three." He said not looking at Marik. Everyone knew he ment Marik. The four teens snirred before standing up and heading towards the porsch. **

"**This isint the end!" Yami Marik sneered as he closed the door. Driving off slowly they threw the balloons they had left over laughing as they hit most of the group.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**I don't think that went too bad!" Mokuba said leaning back as he drove through the streets. "Neither do I!" Yami Marik agreed. Marik stayed silent. He just wanted to go home. A wave of depression filling his heart again. He sieghed heavily looking out of the window. It was beginning to get dark.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Well see you tomorrow!" Yami Marik yelled out of the window as they drove off. Marik waved one last time before sieghing with relief that he was finally home. How did they manage to stay out this late. Marik woke up at 12 pm that day, an hour or two they spent in the kitchen and then they drove to McDonalds to turn their plan into reality… Mariks head hurt from pondering. He went upstairs to his room and fell onto the bed turning on the same song he had been hearing since the concert Reason.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bakura lay on the roof again. His pretty flashing through his mind. He looked pretty bad. A black eye, small scratches and cuts covered his face and the bruises couldn't be over seen. He cursed inwardly wishing he could be by his pretty now to take away all his pain. But Marik probably didn't have the same feelings towards him. Why should he? He had a fun club full of girls and they were supposed to be enemys anyway…why even dream about or think about it? It was a love only to be imagined…**


	6. In The Park, In The Dark, Alone

Title:A Love Only To Be Imagined 

By: Marik chan

Type:Romance/Drama

Pairings: Not telling!!! (Smile)

Rated:R

Summary: The fight between 2 bands for fame and fortune and forbidden love. But is fame really worth everything in the end?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Reason from Hoobastank

Note:This story is a Yaoi! That means a male/male relationship! You don't like it then don't read! Flames are not allowed! Suggestions are welcome!

These things here ,Muhahaha , indicate thoughts. "Muahaha" Speaking. There are no mindlinks in this story sorry! Xxxxxxxxx a bunch of these little x'S means a change in scenery!

Marik chan: Konichiwa!!! Im back! To all of those who want to read up on What my Heart Desires im posting later on these week! Chapter 8 is just about wrapped up! Demonic Fangs might take awhile because im doing that on paper and have to type it up!! -0 This story is going to get more dramatic! And much more angst and it will take awhile until the love is in the air! Bare with me and thanks for the awesome reviews! They keep me going! Love you all huggels

Chapter 6 In the park, in the dark, alone 

Once again the alarm clock rang. He hated standing up early. Marik mumbeld something in his sleep before slamming on the off button. The week started again. And so did practice. If they were gonna do a concert in 2 weeks they needed to practice. He rubbed his eyes feeling how sticky they were. Once again he had been crying. He cryed himself to sleep like a little baby and then sunk into his world where he and Bakura shared passionate non stop love. But he awoke alone once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching the school building they got out of Mokubas car once again being swarmed by the fan club of girls and a few guys. And that's how the week went on. The same thing everyday. Getting up early, going to school, listening to the teachers boring lectures, throwing off their fanclub and ignoring the sneers from their competition. Later in the evening band practice and then sitting lonley in his room listening to the one and only song that drove his heart insane. Once or twice he took out the dagger but always threw it back in the drawer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Allright guys we only have 2 more days!!" Yami Marik said grabbing his guitar. "Duke remember you come in later!"

"Got it!!"

"Marik you ready?!"

"Yeah lets kick it!" The golden blonde haired teen smiled giving them a thumbs up. They started to play their 10 songs with heart and soul. Sweat running down their faces while their clothes clung to them. Mariks wounds were all healed and gone except for the ones he carried inside. Over the pasttwo and a half weeks his depressions had been getting worst. He looked at his dagger more often and even cut himself once. It was all of the sudden interesting to see his blood flow so freely and glow a bright red color. Maybe he would do it again later. He was torn out of his thoughts as Yami Marik was shouting at him.

"MARIK!!!"

"Hm? What? What is it?"

"Your out of line!" Marik realized that he had dropped the microphone and was heading to his house. ,What am I doing?, He asked himself. "Um you guys I don't really feel like practicing anymore…it is getting kinda late and I need some time alone."

Mokuba ran up to him.

"Whats wrong with you latley? You've been so distant…"

"Im just tired that's all." Marik smiled as he shrugged the raven haired teen off.

"MARIK YOU CANT JUST LEAVE WE GOTTA PRACTICE!!" Yami Marik called after him. But Marik kept running. He didnt know where he was running to he just wanted to escape everything. He wanted to loose his feelings, thoughts and dreams all at once.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura was sitting with Mai in the park on a bench as they heard footsteps coming towards them at a fast pace. "Whos that?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know but there obviousley in a hurry."

Marik ran past the bench tears flowing from his eyes like a waterfall. "Wasnt that just the singer from At The End Of The Road?" Mai asked. Bakura starred at the running golden blonde haired boy in shock

"Yeah…" He said breathlessly. The best thing was he wasnt with the guys so he didn't need to worry about him getting beat up. Mai was the non violent type. She didn't care about the contract really. She wanted to be famous and all but only joined the band for some fun and to attract the boys. Suddenly a thought struck Bakura. ,What if his pretty thought he was together with Mai!!! Wait a minute!, Bakura mentally slapped himself. ,His pretty didn't even know that Bakuras love for him exisited because it was a love...only to imagined...,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

,Oh no! That was Bakura and Mai!! They saw me crying!!! Now they'll probably tell everyone and humliate me till the end!,

"Shit!!!" He cryed out running faster.

,Why did they have to be here! And…together they were together!!!! In the park, in the dark alone!!, Marik slowed down trying to catch his breath. That was it! Could it be that Bakura loved Mai? Why else would they be in the park alone. He looked angurly at the ground while the tears flowed non stop and kicked a rock with rage. ,How could he do this to me?!, He thought angurly to himself. But then he rememberd that Bakura would only love him in his dream world. It was a love only to be imagined...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aww baka its so sad crys loving somebody who is supposed to be your enemy and the person loves you too but you dont know it and it all hurts so!! Hah...the drama the angst....

Please Review!!


	7. Those Three Magical Words

Title:A Love Only To Be Imagined 

By: Marik chan

Type:Romance/Drama

Pairings: Not telling! (Smile)

Rated: R

Summary: The fight between 2 bands for fame and fortune and forbidden love. But is fame really worth everything in the end?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Note:This story is a Yaoi! That means a male/male relationship! You don't like it then don't read! Flames are not allowed! Suggestions are welcome!

These things here ,Muhahaha , indicate thoughts. "Muahaha" Speaking. There are no mindlinks in this story sorry! Xxxxxxxxx a bunch of these little x'S means a change in scenery!

Chapter 7 Those three magical words 

Marik reached his house the tears still flowing. Once opening the door he ran upstairs to his room and fell on the bed burrying his face deep into his pillow sobbing while his broken heart ached. "Marik?" He heard the familiar voice as he felt someone sit next to his bed and rub his back soothingly.

"Yami Marik?"

"Hai…" Marik looked up at the tall teen through blurry tear stained eyes.

"Whats the matter hikari?"

"I…I have a broken heart…" He sobbed.

"Want to talk about it?" This was a side shown only to Marik. Yami Mariks more soft and effictionate side. It was a side only for Marik. "No…" The boy sobbed into his pillow. Yami Marik continued to rub the crying boys back whie sieghing heavily. "Hikari are you in love?"

"I was…"

"What happened?"

He sniffed before taking in a deep breath but choked on his words. He didn't want to mention Bakura or Mai an anyway but how was he supposed to formulate it? Yami Marik was thinking that some girl broke his heart or something… "I understand that you don't want to talk about it light." Yami Marik sieghed before standing up. "I'll be sleeping downstairs if you need me."

"Y…your staying h…here?"

"Yes if its allrgiht with you?"

Marik nodded slowly before sinking back into his pillow. ,Dammit! Now I cant use the dagger, He swore inwardley. As Yami Marik closed the door behind him and turned out the light the golden blonde haired boy let out a few choked sobs before falling asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the middle of the night the doorbell rang. Marik awoke with a start sitting up bolt right in bed. "Who was ringing the doorbell this early?" He layed back down hoping Yami Marik would answer the door but he didn't seem to do it! Didn't he hear the annoying bell over and over again! Frustrated the teen got out of bed and slumped downstairs to the door. Opening it slowley while rubbing his eyes he looked at the figure standing in front of him before his eyes grew wide.

"Ba…Bakura!" He took a few steps backwards as the teen came in shutting the door behind him.

"Hi pretty." He smirked. Marik tried to say something but the words got caught in his throat as he fiercly blushed forgetting all about Mai and Yami Marik.

"What are you doing all alone in this big house pretty?"

"I…im not alone…" Marik stutterd looking at the couch were Yami Marik was supposed to be

"Y..yami Marik is supposed to WAH!" The golden blonde haired boy yelped as he was scooped up into Bakuras arms and carried up the stairs. "My pretty…" He mumbeld near Mariks neck. Marik blushed more furiousily than ever as he was carried into his room and put on the soft bed. Looking up at the tiger eyed boy as he lay on top of him. Was this a dream? Or was it reality? Or both?

Bakura smiled down at his stunned pretty before kissing the boys neck nibbeling at the skin he had longed to taste for so long. Marik moaned exposing more of his neck for Bakura to nibble and suck on, but he stopped. Marik cried out in protest as Bakura looked at him with a smirk. "You like that don't you pretty?"

"Mhm…" Marik mumbeld nodding his head with puppy dog eyes.Bakura smirked wider before tending to his neck again as his hands started to explore the excited body under him. "Baaakura…" The boy moaned into his ear only making Bakura grin wider as he enjoyed his pretty moaning under him.

The tiger eyed teen started to move his hips into the other. "Hmmm….Kura…!" Marik moaned softley as he wrapped his arms tightley around the one above him. Bakura smiled "Say it again!"

"Kura!" Marik cried out loudley. The tiger eyed teen ran his hands under the tanned boys shirt and pulled it off without hazard as he grinded into the boy harder and faster. "Kura…"

"Hai Pretty?" He asked stroking the golden blonde hair he always wanted to touch. He burried his nose deep in his hair inhailing the sent of apple.

"You smell so good pretty…but you taste even better!" He said kissing the once again stunned and blushing boy moving down to his chest. He kissed a soft trail of kisses down the boys chest to his stomach where his breath tickeld the teens stomach making him silently giggle.

"Is my pretty tickelish?" Bakura asked while beginning to tickle him.

"Haha Bakura…no stop…!" He laughed sitting up. Bakura took the chance to capture the boys lips with his and while doing so loosening the belt buckle on Mariks pants with one hand while the other hand went further almost massaging the excited boy between his legs. Marik wasted no time either and started to pull off Bakuras worn out jeans frowning as he couldn't get the pants off. Bakura looked into the frowning face and started to chuckle.

"What! Whats so funny?" Marik asked frustrated.

"Pretty?"

"Hm?" Marik looked up at Bakura while Bakura brushed his hands away and undoing the pants within seconds smiling his famouse grin.

"Oh…" Marik blushed embarassed.

„Marik?" Marik looked up at the teen with the piercing. "I love you."

Mariks eyes grew wide as his mouth hung open. Those words! Those 3 magical words hes been dying to hear ever since he saw the tiger eyed boy.

"Ai…Aishiteru." Marik finally gave back blushing. Bakura also smiled as his cheeks turned a soft rosey red. He took the boy in his arms again and started to kiss him passionatley laying him on the soft matress while pulling the covers over their head. Just as Bakura was about to push into him claiming Mariks innocence RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik awoke with a start looking around what caused the annoying nose sitting up right in his bed sweat dripping down his red face. Yami Marik was rolling on the floor laughing. "Your face was priceless!" He said still holding the alarm clock. Marik glared at him furiously while slapping the alarm clock out his hand so that it flew against the wall splitting open. "YOU ASSHOLE!" He shouted. Yami Marik looked up at him surprised before Marik turned angurly away. Yami Marik swore he saw his eyes wet with tears with a sad and at the same time angry expression. "I…im sorry…" He mumbeld. Marik didn't say a thing as another wave of depression hit him. Once again it was just a dream… A goddamn dream! He was angry but not at Yami Marik at himself. He was angry and hurt. He was on the verge of breaking and it hurt…a lot. He didn't want to feel all of this anymore. He wanted to be in his world. No his AND Bakuras world. The world where his dream would finally become ,reality,. He would live this one last day and after the concert he would put an end to all of his pain.


	8. My last breath

Title:A Love Only To Be Imagined 

By: Marik chan

Type:Romance/Drama

Pairings: Not telling! (Smile)

Rated: R

Summary: The fight between 2 bands for fame and fortune and forbidden love. But is fame really worth everything in the end?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Note:This story is a Yaoi! That means a male/male relationship! You don't like it then don't read! Flames are not allowed! Suggestions are welcome!

These things here ,Muhahaha , indicate thoughts. "Muahaha" Speaking. There are no mindlinks in this chapter sorry! Xxxxxxxxx a bunch of these little x'S means a change in scenery!

Chapter 8 My last breath 

"We'll show it to them tomorrow night!" Mokuba prodded at the lunch table they were sitting at with their group of fans. At lunch it was always like this. The two bands would each sit on opposite sides of the cafeteria with their own group of people and the others who wernt fans would sit in the middle of the cafetria ignoring the fight between them.

"Hell yes we are!" Yami Marik said full of courage.

"The contract is practicly ours!" Duke said grinning like a mad man. They all looked at Marik.

"We sure are guys!" He smiled giving them a thumbs up.

"You just remember to sing your heart out with Moki!" Duke grinned.

"We wil right Mokuba?" Both smiled slapping their hands together and looked over to the other side of the tabel. Joey and Tristan were slinging peas at each other, Seto was glaring furiously at the two while Yami and Yugi were feeding each other. Mai was talking to Bakura who all of the sudden turned to face them and looked directley at him! Marik turned red before quickly turning away hoping that no one noticed it. Mokuba and Duke not seeing Marik blush stuck their tongues out at the almost silver haired boy. He grimaced before turning his attention back to Mai.

,Why was he looking at me, Marik asked himself feeling the redness creep away. His thoughts drifted back to last night, hell he even woke up with a hard on.

,ARGH, Marik mentally slapped himself remembering his plans and telling himself that it was only a dream!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura stood in front of his mirror hating his reflection!

Clothes were litered all around him. "Shit! What am I supposed to wear!" He put his hand up to his chin thinking. He had been waiting so long for his prettys concert and now that it was here he had no idea what to wear! He opened his closet again only to find the same thing when he looked 2 minutes ago.

"Hmm…Ah what the hell!" He took out his light blue worn out and torn jeans, his black and white stripped shirt and his spike belt. He loved this outfit anyway. Putting it on he went into the bathroom to try and do something with his untaimable hair. He tried a pony tail but quickly gave it up as his hair stuck out in all directions. After 50 different trys he gave it up and just combed them. He removed a strand covering the piercing above his right eye and smirked. "That'll have to do!" He walked out of the bathroom pulling on a light jacket and grabbing his keys. On the way to the concert he listened to his favorite song "Reason" from Hoobastank.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At that moment Marik was listening to the same song sieghing heavily. Tonight was his last night. He would stand in front of the crowd, sing his heart out and then listen to them all cheering. Then he would go into the bathroom, take out his dagger, hold it to his wrist, first the left then the right, and slice them verticly open watching the warm blood ooz out of his body. He would feel the pain leave him and his soul drain away into his little world. No…his and Bakuras little world….

"Marik are you ready?" Mokuba asked as he peaked his head in through the door.

"Yeah lets do it!" He said standing up and going to the door. They got into Mokubas car where the others waited and drove off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura who had just arrived made sure he got a spot where his pretty couldn't see him but he could see him and waited patiently as he watched the people flow into the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setting up everything on stage Marik took a deep breath knowing that he would never see his friends again or expirience the feeling of standing in front of a crowd that cheered his name, ever again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"As I looked into the sky todaaayyy, well I can see you looking down on me, it brings a smile to my face again s-s-s satelite!" Bakura watched as his pretty sang and for a moment he imagined his pretty only singing for him. He looked so sexy up on the stage. His bangs clinging to his sweating forehead, his cheeks already rosy from the heat, his black muscle shirt so tight on him that it revealed the outlines of his six pack and built chest

(MC: DRRROOOLLL sitting in a boat and paddeling back to Computer)

His black leaher pants not too tight but still tight enough so that Bakura could see his firm behind and sexy thighs. The black sleeveless trenchcoat swaying in the wind as he went back and forth on stage. The water gatherd in Bakuras mouth and he felt like just running up on stage, grabbing his pretty and thrusting his tounge in his mouth. Bakura was ripped out of his thoughts when he suddenly had the urge to pee. But he didn't want to! Not now! He didn't want to loose his pretty one second. He would stare at him all night if had to! Nature could wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik once again let the music sink into him as he sung his last few songs to the cheering crowd.

Finally, it came. The very last song for tonights show. Almost like his last breath. This is the end. Marik was looking death practicly in the eyes and wasent afraid. No! He would do it! He would put all he had into this song and then fall like nothing had ever happened. This would be his goodbye. The end. Sayanora.


	9. Bakura, we will be together shortly

Title:A Love Only To Be Imagined 

By: Marik chan

Type:Romance/Drama

Pairings: Not telling! (Smile)

Rated: R

Summary: The fight between 2 bands for fame and fortune and forbidden love. But is fame really worth everything in the end?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Special Needs from Placebo

Note:This story is a Yaoi! That means a male/male relationship! You don't like it then don't read! Flames are not allowed! Suggestions are welcome!

These things here ,Muhahaha , indicate thoughts. "Muhahaha" Speaking. There are no mindlinks in this story sorry! Xxxxxxxxx a bunch of these little x'S means a change in scenery!

Chapter 9 Bakura, we will be together shortly…. 

The band started to play. Placebo "Special Needs", Mariks last breath. He took in a deep breath before singing into the microphone with all he had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura watched the golden blonde haired boy sing. But this song was different. There was something behind it. Marik was trying to send a message out to the crowd, but what? He couldn't decode it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

,Bakura my love…I will be with you shortly. And then together we can build our dream world and make our love that couldn't exist in this world reality., Marik thought to himself while singing. He slowly started to dance to the music while keeping his eyes closed and letting the music sink further inside. It claimed him, took over him making him forget about the crowd and seep into his soon to be dream world. Just him and Bakura….only the two. His dream would finally become ,reality, He would be flying soon…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura stared hard at his pretty. ,What was he trying to say? Did he know that Bakura was here? No that couldn't be! Not once did the lavender eyed boy look at him. Not even a glance. But…what was he doing? Was he even sending a message through the music or was it his imagination, The song ended and his thoughts were interupted by loud cheering.

"Hm?"

,Where was his pretty going,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik walked off stage winking to the guys that he was allright. The crowds cheers were over wehlming but Marik didn't want to hear it. He wanted to be locked in his dream world now and forever so badly that it hurt. He went into the bathroom not bothering to go into one of the stalls and looked at himself in the mirror. Feeling tears sting his eyes he turned away before he felt them sliding down his cheeks. He took his dagger out slowly and reflected himself in it one more time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura not able to hold back the call of mother nature slowly got up making sure the band didn't see him and headed for the bathroom. "Stupid nature…" He mumbeld to himself as he strolled down the hall. He was hoping he would find his pretty on the way as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik now held the dagger to his wrist as the tears flowed down his cheeks. He pressed it down ready to end everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura whisteld while walking down the hall to the bathroom.

"AH! There it is!" He said snapping his fingers and put his hand on the handel slowly pressing it down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik almost began the process as the door swung open and the tiger eyed teen stepped in. His gaze immidiatley falling on the golden blonde haired teen with a dagger held to his left wrist. Marik who was shocked and scared himself at the same time sliced open his wrist.

Marik chan: OK I know the ending sucks… afterall it's a major cliff hanger! But if you guys wirte me really nice reviews and lots of them I will post chapter 10 within this week as well!


	10. Dream And Reality Colide

Title:A Love Only To Be Imagined 

By: Marik chan

Type:Romance/Drama

Pairings: Not telling! (Smile)

Rated: R for lemons and language

Summary: The fight between 2 bands for fame and fortune and forbidden love. But is fame really worth everything in the end?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Special Needs from Placebo or Slipknot Opium of the people or Jimmy eat world "Cautioners

Note:This story is a Yaoi! That means a male/male relationship! You don't like it then don't read! Flames are not allowed! Suggestions are welcome!

These things here ,Muhahaha , indicate thoughts. "Muahaha" Speaking. There are no mindlinks in this story sorry! Xxxxxxxxx a bunch of these little x'S means a change in scenery!

Ok people first things first... as all of you may have noticed I changed my name! Lol. To Lord Draco Malfoy Muhahaha! Yeah its not the best change ever i just found a soft spot for the slytherin. Anyway... its not going to effect my writing or any of my stories and i still love you all! lol. Im still going to continue with everything! So... please read and review!

Chapter 10 Dream and Reality Colide

Bakura looked at his pretty in complete shock as the knife fell out of his hand and landed with a loud KLANG to the floor.

The blood slowly and softly dripped from his wrist.

Marik looked up at the teen still standing in front of the door and staring at him with wide eyes. His piercing disappearing in his bangs as he raised hiy eyebrows.

The lucky thing was, through the scareMarik didn't cut himself too deep and wrong. Instead of vertical he cut himselfhorizontel.

Bakura finally recovering from the shock walked over to the bleeding teen. "No… please don't hurt me…!" Marik wailed shielding his face afraid that Bakura was now going to hit him. Hell there was a dagger laying on the floor he could kill him if he wanted to. Bakura frowned standing in front of Marik and grabbing his wrist. He looked at it turning it slightly as he let it go and tore a strip from his shirt. "What are you," Marik started to ask but stopped when Bakura took his wrist and bandaged it with the material from his shirt. He then looked up into his prettys face and smiled. Marik blushed and was shocked at the same time. "You shouldn't play with knives, pretty." He said while cupping Mariks cheek and leaning forward.

Marik weakend at the touch. His hands were so warm and tender cradeling his cheek. He slowly let his eye lids sag down as he leaned into Bakura. This was a dream! This had to be another dream! Bakura called him pretty and was now leaning in to steal a kiss from him…

Just as their lips were about to touch the door swung open. "MARIK!" Mokuba called. Bakura pulled back but still cupping Mariks cheek.

"What are you doing with him! Let him go!" Yami Marik barged over to them and pulled Bakura fiercly from Marik throwing him against the bathroom wall.

"Hey! Yami Marik,look at this!" Mokuba picked up the knife holding it in the air.

"You Bastard! If you ever get near him again ill personally tear you to pieces!" Yami Marik shouted before pulling his hikari out of the bathroom with Mokuba.

"But you guys," Marik broke off remembering that he couldn't tell them his feelings for Bakura.

As Mokuba and Yami Marik ranted about Bakura Mariks thoughts were somewhere else. Bakura had called him pretty, tended to his wounds and was about to kiss him… suddenly everything looked different. Did Bakura share feelings for him too?

"MARIK!"

"Hm…yeah what?" Marik looked up at his bandmates.

"They want more!" Yami Marik said pointing at the crowd.

"Oh…"

"Well I say we play one more song." Duke said looking at Marik.

Marik really didnt want to he wanted to go back to Bakura but that was impossible at the moment so he agreed.

"Well I suggest…" Duke started.

"Slipknot Opium of the people!" Mokuba said raising his hand high in the air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god!" Marik sang with full force into the microphone making the hall boom and the fans cry with joy. Bakura was in the crowd again watching his pretty with a small smile. He was singing and this time truly from the heart without sending out a message. Meanwhile Bakura had solved it when he saw him in the bathroom. Still…now that Marik knew about his feelings for him how is he gonna react?

,Damn, He swore mentally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik was so happy that he didn't care about giving the crowd more. He could stand up on stage all night because he knew Bakura was watching him. Still he wasnt sure if this was his dream world or reality. Bakura had called him pretty and actually tried to kiss him! All his depressions were fading away and he never wanted to look at that dagger again!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crowd cheered and ranted. Most of the girls had signs with them. Little hearts with the names of the people they adored. ,Marik I love you,

,Mokuba take me,

,Marik my heart belongs to you…,

,Duke you make my heart skip a bit,

,YM, And so on.

"Tss…" Bakura sneered

,Nobodys getting my pretty but me,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After one more song "At The End Of The Road" was really at the end. They bowed and goofed off a bit before exiting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah! We did it!" Mokuba said jumping on Mariks back. "WUHHUUUU!" They cheered and ranted behind stage.

"Come on guys lets party!" Yami Marik said.

"YEAH! BEER AND LADIES!" Mokuba grinned.

"You guys do that im going home…im femished." Marik smiled.

"Aww come on Marik…" The guys begged.

"Nah…ill meet you guys tomorrow allright?"

"Hmm ok…"

"PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" He heard them shout as he left the building shaking his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cool night air hit his red face and he inhaled deeply enjoying it as it filled his tired lungs. He didn't want to party he wanted to walk home in silence to think things over.

As he walked down the sidewalk in the glow of the street lamps he didn't notice the black dodge viper pull up beside him. "Hey pretty." Bakura smiled out of the window at him. Marik blushed furiously as he smiled back. "Get in." He said nodding over at the passenger side.

He didn't hold back for one second he just got in. Bakura smiled before turning back to the road and driving off.

"I liked your concernt tonight pretty." Bakura said making Marik jump.

"R…really?"

"Mhm."

"Thanks…" Marik turned a dark scarlet color as he clenched his sweaty hands into fists, totally nervous. Bakura looked from the boys lap up to his scarlet face.

"Relax pretty I don't bite."

Marik clenched his hands even tighter together as Bakura found out he was nervous. "I…I…"

Bakura smiled turning on his stereo trying to relax the atmosphere.

Meanwhile Marik tried to loosen up as much as he could. Why was he so nervous? Isint this what he wanted? He looked over at Bakura from the corner of his eyes. He felt his face grow more hotter and turned his gaze back to the road.

Bakuras point of view

Why is he so nervouse? Im not going to hurt him. Although he does look really cute at the moment totally flushed. I guess he does have some feelings for me. Or am I imagining it?

He smiled again as he saw Marik begin to fidget a little.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Bakura stopped the car and got out to open the door for his pretty he didn't get out. "Pretty? Where here." Marik snapped out of his trance and looked around before he looked up at Bakura. The tiger eyed teen smiled and held out his hand. Marik took it and stepped slowly out of the car. Bakura closed the car door and led his pretty up the sidewalk towards his house.

As they reached a house Bakura took out his keys and unlocked the door pulling his pretty in behind him shutting the door and enclosing them in complete darkness.

"W…where are we?" Marik stammerd. Bakura smirked again before turning on his stereo Jimmy Eat World „Cautioners" and wrapping his arms around his prettys waist. Marik immidiatley blushed and looked down. Bakura put two fingers under Mariks chin and tilted his head up so he could look into the lavender pools. He looked up at the tiger eyed teen eyes wide, mouth slightly open and red tinted cheeks.

"In my house pretty." He said now leaning in closer to capture his lips not leaving his eyes. Marik felt the same feeling as before tingle through his body and the same warmth as his heart hammerd against his chest.

Finally Bakura closed the gap between them and kissed his long waiting pretty. It was exactly like he imagined. Soft, warm and moist lips the taste so sweet that he had to hold himself back from pouncing on the teen right away. Marik moaned slowly into the kiss as his dream became reality and his world combined with the real one. He slowly lifted his arms to wrap them around the tiger eyed teens neck and pushed his lips firmer onto his. Now it was Bakuras turn to moan as he pulled his pretty closer to him.

After a few more seconds both broke away. Not only was Marik red but so was Bakura. Bakura let the boy go slowly to turn on some light. Immidiatley Marik bagan to shiver missing the warmth realizing how cold it was. Bakura looked over to him "Are you cold pretty?" He asked.

"Mhm…" Marik said rubbing his hands over his bare arms.

„I've got a better idea!"He grinned beginning to start a fire in the fire place.

After a few moments time the fire began to crackle as it luminated the room. Bakura turned Cautioners back on and extended his hand out to Marik. "Come here pretty." He said smiling. Marik blushed while slowly walking over, his black sleevless trenchcoat swaying behind him.

He took Bakuras hand and yelped as Bakura immidiatley pulled him closer and put his hands on his waist. He looked deep into his prettys eyes as he swayed them slowly back and forth to the music in front of the warm fire. Marik looked into his tiger eyes and felt the redness creeping up in his face again. But he still wrapped his arms around the taller boy.

Bakura had to pull his pretty closer to him to feel his warmth. And so he did. He felt the boy let out another yelp and softly giggled.

"Relax…pretty" He mumbeld into his neck.

Marik clutched onto Bakuras shirt, eyes wide and red. ,Marik! Whats your problem! What are you doing, He asked himself. ,Why am I being such a dumbass! This is what I wanted and now that I got it im acting like a complete idiot, He tried building up his confidence.

As he found he had enough courage he held on to the teen tighter and layed his head on Bakuras shoulder enjoying it as Bakura gave him a soft squeeze. They danced together without saying a word until Bakura let go of him only holding his hands and pulling him towards the couch. Marik followed willingly as Bakura smiled again making him blush again.

Marik felt his back being pressed into the soft cusions as Bakura got over top of him.

"B…Bakura?"

"Hai?"

"Tell me…tell me that this is not a dream."

Bakura smiled stroking the younger ones cheek. "This is not a dream pretty."

Marik sighed happily smiling as he leaned his face more into Bakuras hand. "I love you pretty." It came out of Bakuras mouth dripping with his inner most feelings. Mariks eyes widend as he looked up at the almost silver haired boy.

"Hai, I love you to." Marik managed to say a sentence without studdering. Bakura kissed him deeply. Finally beeing able to hear those 3 words from Mariks mouth was a dream come true.

He pulled a lever on the side of the couch making the back go down so they had more space and straddeld his pretty. Marik looked up at him as the redness lit up his cheeks. Bakura smirked as he kissed his pretty and then moved up his neck to his ear. Marik moaned loudly as Bakura sleighed his ear with his tounge.

"Kura…"

Bakura moved down as his hands lifted up Mariks shirt. He kissed the teens chest lovingly making sure he didn't miss a spot as he held his prettys hands up over his head.

"Train a lot do you pretty?" He smirked looking at Mariks well built body. Marik blushed and looked away. Bakura cupped Mariks cheek and turned him back towards him to gaze deep into his lavender eyes. He kissed him again and suddenly stood up without warning making Marik whimper at the sudden lack of warmth. Bakura smiled at his achievment and went into the next room. Marik sat up and followed him with his eyes until he disappeared into the next room. ,What was he up to? Was he going to leave him alone now so he could sleep,

Bakura came out with a blanket and a first aid kit. Marik gasped as he noticed that Bakura had taken his shirt off. He gawked at the sight. Bakura didn't have a six pack like he had but he was well built all the same. The pale skin looking so delicious and welcoming.

"Your drooling pretty." Bakura chuckeld.

Immidiatley embarrased Marik closed his mouth and looked into the tiger like eyes again. Bakura was smirking as he sat down in front of the teen and took his wrist in his hands. "What are you," Marik started to ask as he wanted to pull his shirt back down.

"No! Leave it pretty. Its sexy." Bakura grinned looking at Mariks chest and stomach before turning back to his cut wrist and removing the bloody material.

He was gonna toss it aside when Marik stopped him "No, I want to keep it!" Marik said holding it close to him closing his eyes as he smiled.

"Allright." Bakura took out some anti enfection cream and carefully smeared it on his wrist. Marik was stunned at how careful he was. "Tell me if im hurting you ok pretty?" He asked in full concentration.

"Hai…" Marik nearly whisperd gaping again. Bakura took out some gauze and then wrapped his wrist in a bandage down to his hand. Bakura kissed his wrist and made his way up Mariks tanned arm taking off the golden braclets as he did so.

Bakura kept kissing the boys arm up to his shoulders and slowly creeping behind his pretty as he kissed and nipped slightly at his neck. "Kura…" The golden haired boy moaned as he felt Bakuras pale hands roam his stomach and chest. Marik let out a sharp gasp as he felt Bakura slowly undo his pants and explore another part of his body nobody ever before has.

He teased Marik by only stroking the sides of his inner thighs and around his true destination. Marik moaned and grumbeld as Bakura was so close but moved his fingers away again still nipping at his neck. Bakura smirked before finally giving his pretty what he wanted.

Marik moaned loudly as he leaned his head back. Bakura like a vampire bit down into Mariks neck sucking at the warm flesh beneath his lips.

"Kuurraaa…" Marik moaned as Bakura picked up his pace and nipped on another place on Mariks neck leaving dark red spots behind.

"I want you pretty…" He mumbeld.

"Then take me!" Marik replied.

Bakura came from behind Marik and sat on his lap and kissed him forcefully. Marik giving it back with just as much force.

Bakura pulled away nurturing Mariks fingers now with closed eyes as he took their clothes off Marik decided to pour some of his heart out.

"Ive loved you since the first time I saw you…"

"So did I pretty."

"I saw everyone of your concerts."

Bakura smirked looking up at his pretty. "I know. I saw everyone of yours as well."

"WHAT! How come I never, you…and…" Bakura smirked again putting a finger to Mariks lips and kissing him into silence.

"Aishiteru pretty…" Bakura mumbeld before putting Marik into his lap and slowly pushing inside of him. Marik hugged his love close to him shutting his eyes as the tears started to stream down his rosy cheeks. Bakura cuddeld his pretty close to him and stroked through his hair and over his back soothingly. "You're my pretty and youll always be my pretty." Bakura said sweetly into his ear while he slowly moved inside of him. "Hai…ill always be yours." Marik said digging his fingers into Bakuras back as he started to relax. "And ill always be your Kura no matter what happens."

The fire crackeld as they loved each other in its warmth.

,My Kura…,


End file.
